According to conventional database architectures, a client application interacts with a database application executing on a database application server. In response to requests received from the client application, the database application acquires stored data from an underlying database system, performs any necessary processing, and provides the data to the client application. Some underlying database systems also provide application logic which is usable by a database application.
Development of a database application or application logic as described above includes creation of design-time programming artifacts. In order to test the application or application logic, the artifacts are flagged as active, validated, and compiled into corresponding runtime artifacts. The runtime artifacts are then deployed for execution. More-efficient systems for testing design-time artifacts are desired.